disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Porter/Gallery
Images of Jane Porter from Tarzan. Promotional Material Jane clipart.png|Jane Promotional art Jane4.jpg Tarzan_and_jane.jpg tarzan-and-jane-disney-couples-6410907-854-6841.jpg 032007-Cover.jpg|Jane as a Disney Princess style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_jane.jpg|Anatomy of Jane Porter. The Legend of Tarzan wallpaper.jpg Tarzanjaneswinginvine.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan in the TV series. Jungle Jane Porter.png Stock Art Images (24).jpg|Jane Clip art 3409363.jpg|Tarzan and Jane Jane Porter (Vector).png Concept Art Jane Concept Art.jpg j1b.jpg tumblr_mftfuxHmCx1rmexwyo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mftfuxHmCx1rmexwyo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0je21thIR1rknfqpo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n0je21thIR1rknfqpo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n17naqsBhS1ttv95fo1_500.jpg 9d14b39d04652253288a9170293d9412.jpg 2272173_orig.png 6965088_orig.jpg 8813742_orig.jpg tumblr_lqrg77Fd8n1qetpbso1_500.jpg tumblr_lqrganJp2o1qetpbso1_400.jpg tumblr_lqrgbkunyT1qetpbso1_500.jpg tumblr_mboxskjeGm1r3n1tpo1_500.jpg Films and Television ''Tarzan tarzan_335.jpg|"Daddy, what's all the hullabaloo about?" tarzan_338.jpg|"What is it, Daddy?" tarzan_342.jpg|Jane and Clayton Screen shot 2015-09-26 at 1.34.54 AM.png|"Here you go. What do you think?" tarzan_374.jpg|Jane asking politely for her drawing PDVD_085.png tarzan_381.jpg|Jane running for her life Screen shot 2015-09-26 at 1.35.13 AM.png tarzan_386.jpg|"Put me down! Put me down!" tarzan_387.jpg|"No! Pick me up! Pick me up!" Uncomfortable Situation .jpeg Ouch.jpeg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4218.jpg|Jane smacking a baboon Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4414.jpg|Jane watches as Tarzan speaks to the baboon. tarzan_403.jpg|Jane and Tarzan looking at each other. tarzan_413.jpg|"Don't come any closer. Please don't." Tarzan and Jane 1.jpg|Tarzan tickling Jane tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg|"Get off! get off!"- Tarzan curiously looks up Jane's dress. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg|Jane kicks Tarzan in the face after he tried to look up her dress. tarzan_417.jpg|Jane's personal boundary being crossed. tarzan_442.jpg|"I'm Jane. You're Tarzan." tarzan_440.jpg|Jane and Tarzan Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h23m47s47.jpg|Beautiful moment between Jane & Tarzan. Jane Porter 1.jpg tarzan_444.jpg|Jane watches Tarzan imitating Clayton's gunshot. tarzan_445.jpg|"Yes, Clayton! Wonderful!" tarzan_499.jpg|"He's one of them." Turk-Jane-Meet-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane meets Terk. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4904.jpg|Jane meets Kerchak. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4932.jpg|Jane gets sniffed by Kerchak. tarzan_512.jpg|Jane amazed to see Tarzan's Gorilla Family. tarzan_518.jpg|Jane and her dad Professor Archimedes Q. Porter PDVD 045.PNG|I've never seen such eyes. Jane-Porter-(Tarzan).jpg|Jane smiling tarzan_557.jpg|Jane introduces Tarzan. tarzan_566.jpg|"Yes. Hello, Tarzan." Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5865.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5991.jpg tarzan_631.jpg|Jane fast asleep from teaching Tarzan. tarzan_613.jpg|Jane and Tarzan with some birds. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg tarzan_641.jpg|Jane is conflicted over leaving. tarzan_654.jpg|Jane being asked by Tarzan to stay with him in the jungle. tarzan_685.jpg|Tarzan explaining to Jane that Kala is his mother. tarzan_692.jpg|Jane happy to see Tarzan's whole gorilla family. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7096.jpg|"Hello." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7113.jpg|"It's very nice to meet you too." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg|Jane laughs as three baby gorillas play with her hair. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7228.jpg|"Can you teach me?" tarzan_708.jpg|Jane being taught how to speak Gorilla by Tarzan. j2.jpg|Jane's squish face tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg|"Good heavens! What did I say?" tarzan_jane_tarzan_002.jpg|Jane and Tarzan play with a baby gorilla. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7537-1-.jpg tarzan_795.jpg|Jane is furious at Clayton's betrayal. tarzan_797.jpg|Tarzan and Jane pushed up against the ship's wall. tarzan_801.jpg|Jane and Tarzan surprised and happy to see Tantor. tarzan_837.jpg|Jane and the baby baboon become friends. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8232.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8233.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-8854.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg|Jane helps Tarzan free Kala. tarzan_848.jpg|Jane angry that Clayton has shot Tarzan in the arm. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8915.jpg|An angry Jane tries to stop Clayton, as he prepares to go after Tarzan. tarzan_874.jpg|Jane and Tarzan look over sadly at Kerchak who is dying. tarzan_893.jpg|Jane says goodbye to Tarzan. tarzan_905.jpg|Jane realizes that she should stay because she loves Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9623.jpg Jane and Tarzan's first kiss.JPG tarzan_915.jpg|Tarzan and Jane's first kiss. tarzan_920.jpg|Jane is accepted into the family by Kala #1. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9077.jpg|Jane being accepted into the family by Kala #2 tarzan_924.jpg|Jane with her new husband Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9760.jpg|Jane accepted by the gorillas. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9125.jpg|Jane giving flowers to her mother-in-law Kala. tarzan_932.jpg|Jane swinging in the vines with Tarzan and her father. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9805.jpg So cute.png tarzan_935.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan. tarzan_933.jpg|Jane swinging with Tarzan and Terk. tarzan_936.jpg|Jane listens as Tarzan lets out his famous cry! Tarzan & Jane tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-418.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-426.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-468.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-489.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-491.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-528.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-685.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-725.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-947.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1110.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1115.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1134.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1150.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1158.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1171.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1212.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1405.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1436.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1453.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1470.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1613.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1618.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1638.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1703.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-1979.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2119.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2175.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2457.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2599.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2613.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2646.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2698.jpg tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2750.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2760.jpg Tarzan-jane-disneyscreencaps.com-2768.jpg TarzanandJane032.jpg|Jane with Terk and Tantor Tarzan & Jane (1).jpg Singing to the Song of Life.jpg Tarzan & Jane (2).jpg Tarzan & Jane (3).jpg Tarzan & Jane (4).jpg The Legend of Tarzan JaneLa.jpg|Jane being possessed by Queen La in "Tarzan and the Return of La" Jane in Blue.jpg|Wearing a blue dress in ''The Legend of Tarzan episode "Tarzan and the Trading Post" Jane in Blue 2.jpg vlcsnap-2011-12-26-21h07m54s245.jpg|Terk out of control behind Tarzan and Jane vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h04m30s165.jpg|"Sorry. Not a fan of tragedy." vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h08m40s111.jpg|"Trapped like a rat, indeed!!" vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h07m55s155.jpg|Jane wearing La's outfit in Tarzan's arms vlcsnap-2011-12-26-22h08m26s224.jpg|Jane is restored after being possessed by Queen La's spirit Snapshot 321.jpg Screen Shot 2013-02-11 at 7.15.35 PM.png Queen Jane La Face.png|Jane possessed by Queen La closeup Queen Jane La, And Don't Come Back Until Tarzan is Dead!.png|"And don't come back until Tarzan is dead!" Queen Jane La, Confidence.png Queen Jane La, Finding Staft.png|Jane (possessed by La) after finding her staff in the ruins of Opar... Queen Jane La, Gibbon.png|"Would you rather be a gibbon..." Queen Jane La, or a Jackle.png|...or a Jackle?" Queen Jane La, Hardly Seems like a Fair Fight.png|"Hardly seems like a fair fight, doesn't it?" Queen Jane La, Know Kneel Before Your Queen.png|"Know kneel before your queen!" Queen Jane La, Queen of Opal.png|"Queen La! QUEEN OF OPAR!" Queen Jane La, Pest Control.png|"Pest control." Queen Jane La, Sooner of Later, They'll find him....png Queen Jane La, Stating the Obvious.png|"Stating the obvious to statues!" Queen Jane La, Well Played Tarzan....png|"Well played, Tarzan..." Queen Jane La, possesion.png|Jane -possessed by Queen La- tries to convince Tarzan to take her to her precious Opar. Yes, Quiet Nasty Indeed....png|Jane -possessed by La- smiles confidently after believing she has killed Tarzan... Dumbofunded.png|Jane dumbfounded when she realized she is trapped... like a rat! Possessed Jane.png|Jane Porter possessed by Queen La. Zutho's defeat.png Jane-Mysterious Visitor.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-22-22h48m02s206.png Prison break3.png hqdefault (4).jpg hqdefault (3).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg hqdefault (1).jpg 280x157-uIR.jpg 1280x720-TmD.jpg jane one punch.jpg hqdefault (6).jpg Philander - Hidden World2.jpg 12- Touchy Feely Too Much Already.png Jane and Robert (14).jpg Jane and Robert (13).jpg Jane and Robert (12).jpg Jane and Robert (11).jpg Jane and Robert (10).jpg Jane and Robert (9).jpg Jane and Robert (8).jpg Robert, Jane & the Professor (1).jpg Jane and Robert (7).jpg Jane and Robert (6).jpg Robert, Jane & the Professor.jpg Jane and Robert (5).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (5).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (4).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (3).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (2).jpg Jane, Robert & Tarzan (1).jpg Jane and Robert (4).jpg Jane and Robert (3).jpg Jane and Robert (2).jpg Jane and Robert (1).jpg Jane and Robert.jpg Queen La Jane Porter 3.png|Jane with glowing white eyes Queen La Jane Porter 4.png Queen La Jane Part 5.png Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 9.57.46 PM.jpg|Jane Porter with glowing red eyes Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (26).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (24).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (23).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (22).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (21).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (16).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (14).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (13).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (11).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (10).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (9).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (8).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (4).png Tarzan and the Volcanic Diamond Mine (2).png The Legend of Tarzan Opening (1).jpg The Legend of Tarzan Opening (2).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (23).png Tarzan and the Flying Ace (21).png Tarzan and the Flying Ace (15).png Tarzan and the Flying Ace (10).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (9).jpg Tarzan and the Flying Ace (5).jpg 14- Queen La, sad story.png 11- Handsome Man.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-17-09h03m35s243.png 23- She's a Lucky Girl.png Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar (11).png Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar (1).png Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar (2).png Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar (3).png Jane Vine Spinning !.jpg Video Games Jane Porter KH.png|Jane in Kingdom Hearts Kh-deepjungle-52.png Kh-deepjungle-45.png Kh-deepjungle-42.png Kh-deepjungle-25.png Kh-deepjungle-21.png 10788.jpg|Jane in Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Theme parks and other live appearances Jane-animal-kingdom-training-august-2013d-1.jpg|Jane at one of the Disney Parks Jane Porter at the Animal Kingdom.jpg|Jane at Disney's Animal Kingdom 2963297878_3f3d1232c8_m.jpg|Jane in Tarzan's Treehouse 1191189338 4781.jpg janeautograph.jpg|Jane's signature. Merchandise Jane Figurine.jpg Jane Figurine 2.jpg Jane Doll.jpg|Matell Doll jane and tarzan doll.jpg Jane Pin.jpg|Jane Pin 2A508AC60D22501FB06822501FB04D.jpg|Jane online porcelain Disney Princess Category:Character galleries Category:Tarzan galleries